The general aim of this research program is to elucidate and describe selective attentional mechanisms as they operate in visual information processing. Ongoing and proposed research is directed toward attentional effects at early levels in stimulus processing, stimulus selection and the role of competing responses, sustained attention, and spatial characteristics of the attentional field. Among the methodologies used, response competition paradigms and reaction time measures play a major role.